Thunderbird
Thunderbird or Thunderbirds may refer to: Creatures Mythological * Thunderbird (mythology), a legendary creature in Native American culture * Thunderbird (cryptozoology), a term used in cryptozoology to describe large, bird-like creatures * Lightning Bird, an African cryptid Actual * Dromornithidae, an extinct Australian family of birds Computing * Mozilla Thunderbird, an e-mail and news client * Thunderbird (supercomputer), a supercomputer cluster at Sandia National Laboratories * Athlon Thunderbird, a microprocessor by AMD Film and television * ''Thunder Birds'' (1942 film), a WWII drama * ''Thunderbirds'' (1952 film), a 1952 film starring John Derek * ''Thunderbirds'' (film), a 2004 science fiction film loosely based on the Gerry Anderson TV series * ''Thunderbirds'' (TV series), a 1960s British series created by Gerry Anderson * Thunderbirds 2086, (Scientific Rescue Team TechnoVoyager), a 1982 Japanese anime series inspired by the Gerry Anderson TV series Music * ''Thunderbird'' (Cassandra Wilson album), 2006 * ''Thunderbird'' (Louis Bellson album), 1965 * ''Thunderbird'' (Willis Jackson album), 1962 * Gibson Thunderbird, a bass guitar * The Thunderbirds, the backing group for pop singer Chris Farlowe * The Fabulous Thunderbirds, a blues rock band * "Thunderbirds Are Go" / "3AM", a song by Busted * "Thunderbird", a song by Iron Savior on the album Condition Red * "Thunderbird", a song by Quiet Riot on the album Metal Health * "Thunderbird", a song by Seasick Steve on the album I Started Out with Nothin and I Still Got Most of It Left * "Thunderbird", a song by They Might Be Giants on the album The Spine * "Thunderbird", a song by ZZ Top on the album Fandango! * "Thunderbird", a song by Call Me No One on the album Last Parade Comics * Thunderbird (comics), a Marvel Comics superhero introduced in 1975 * Warpath (comics), aka Thunderbird, a Marvel Comics superhero introduced in 1984 * Neal Shaara, aka Thunderbird, a Marvel Comics superhero introduced in 2000 Sport * Adelaide Thunderbirds, an Australian netball team * Albuquerque Thunderbirds, an American basketball team * Dubuque Thunderbirds, a former American junior hockey team * Hamilton Thunderbirds, a Canadian baseball team * Sault Thunderbirds, a 1959–1962 Canadian hockey team * Seattle Thunderbirds, an American hockey team * Soo Thunderbirds, a Canadian hockey team, launched in 1999 * Thunderbird Soccer Club, a Taiwanese football club * UBC Thunderbirds, the athletic teams of the University of British Columbia * AA Thunderbirds, Canadian ice hockey team on which Corey Haim played * The Thunderbirds, a civic group that organizes the Phoenix Open golf tournament Aerospace * English Electric Thunderbird, a British Army missile * Thunderbird (B-17), a surviving B-17 Flying Fortress * Thunderbird Field, a former military airfield in Arizona * United States Air Force Thunderbirds, an air demonstration squadron * No. 426 Thunderbird Squadron, a Royal Canadian Air Force transport training squadron * Northern Thunderbird Air, an airline Land transport * Thunderbird (train), a Japanese train service * Ford Thunderbird, a car * Royal Enfield Thunderbird, an Indian motorcycle * Triumph Thunderbird, a British motorcycle introduced in 1949 * Triumph TR65 Thunderbird, a British motorcycle introduced in 1981 * Thunderbird (locomotive), a locomotive used to rescue failed trains ** A nickname for Virgin Trains' British Rail Class 57, often used as such due to the aforementioned 60s television programme Lodging and accommodation * Thunderbird Motel, an American Indian-themed motel in Minnesota * Thunderbird Motel, one of the Miami modern architecture buildings * Thunderbird Motel (built 1962, on Hollywood's Sunset Strip), now one of four Standard Hotels in a chain * Thunderbird Motel (Pennsylvania), as last known address of American jihadi Michael Curtis Reynolds before his conviction in 2007 * Thunderbird Motel (Hope, British Columbia), as place of death of a primary suspect in the death of Jasmine Fiore * Thunderbird (Fremont Inn), a motel on Seattle's Aurora Avenue (US 99) demolished under a local nuisance abatement law * Thunderbird Hotel, a Paradise, Nevada, hotel and casino Other uses * Thunderbird (wine), made by E & J Gallo Winery * Thunderbird 26, a class of sailboat * Thunderbird Products, the manufacturer of Formula Boats * Thunderbird School of Global Management, a private business school whose main campus is located in Glendale, Arizona * Thunderbird (roller coaster), a roller coaster at PowerPark, Alahärmä, West Finland * The nickname of the 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team